


Back to real life

by EvyRiver



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they talk about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvyRiver/pseuds/EvyRiver
Summary: After spending over two years on the island, the survivors of Oceanic 815 are rescued. Boone and Jack have a talk about what being rescued means to their relationship.





	Back to real life

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot even express in words how much I ship Boone and Jack. The lack of fics had to be fixed. This will possibly turn into a series of oneshots about how their relationship started, how exactly they were rescued and how it was like to go back home. This story is slightly AU, meaning that people are actually alive and not killed by black smoke, planes falling off a cliff or being killed by each other.  
> It has also been almost two years since the last time I wrote anything, so I am probably a bit rusty, sorry about that.

“What’s going to happen when we get back to the real world?”

Jack turned to face the man leaning on a railing next to him.

“What do you mean, Boone?”

Boone sighed and turned around, walking to a bench near them. He sat down before answering.

“Once we get back. I mean, yeah I know there will be a lot of press and questions and media stuff but.. Then what? It’s been two years. Two damn years. Everyone thought we were dead and moved on. And I don’t know about you but I don’t actually have a lot to get back to. I actually started to like the life on the island you know, there I actually felt like I was doing something. And now, when I think of the life I had before, it all seems so… meaningless. I don’t know how to adjust to that again.”

Jack didn’t answer and just stared out at the ocean. After two years of living on the island, he had also started to lose hope of ever being rescued, until two days ago when they were finally found by a search team funded by Hurley’s parents. Turned out the lottery money was good luck after all.

For a while there was silence between Jack and Boone, neither of them knowing what to say next. After a few minutes of silence, Jack turned his eyes away from the vast ocean and looked at the man sitting on the bench. Jack sighed and walked over to Boone and sat down next to him, putting his arm around the younger man,

“We’ll adjust. We all managed to survive on a deserted island for two years, so really, it should be a piece of cake adjusting back to the life in the real world. But I know what you mean. I have no idea what to do with my life after all that. Go back to work and forget it ever happened? Seems like a good idea but that’s just not going to work. It’d make a damn good book though,” Jack said, his face serious.

Booned turned to look at the other man and they started laughing.

“It would, wouldn’t it? I’m sure someone from our group is actually going to write it. Who do you think?”

“Hmm.. Maybe Desmond? He was there longer than any of us after his shipwreck. He could also write about the day he saw our damn plane falling down the sky.”

“Or Locke? Weird dude but totally someone I could see writing a book about all this. And Charlie will probably write a song. Or an entire album full of love songs about falling in love with Claire.”

Jack laughed at that. He was definitely going to buy the album if Charlie ever wrote it.

Boone moved closer to Jack, rested his head on his shoulder and felt Jack pull him even closer.

“What’s going to happen to us?” Boone finally asked the question that had been in his mind ever since they got rescued. He and Jack had become close on the island, forming a deep relationship. But that was island life. And now when it was time to return to the real world, Boone wasn’t certain what was going to happen.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked, confused.

“I know we were together on the island but… Jack, I would understand if you don’t want to continue our relationship. I know island life and real life are different and… if you want to move on then I wouldn’t blame you.”

Jack pulled away suddenly and turned to face Boone, who was now looking out at the ocean, not looking at Jack.

“Is that what you want?” Jack asked, his voice quiet and emotionless “To end this?”

Boone shook his head. “No. But I just.. I just wanted to tell you that it’s okay if you want to, I wouldn’t be angry. And we... The fight we had before leaving, we didn’t really get around to talking about any of it since the whole rescue thing happened. And just, if you want out, I would understand.”

“Boone look at me,” Jack whispered, keeping his voice soft and putting his hand on Boone’s neck gently when he finally faced him. “This isn’t just some fling for me, okay? I am fully aware that real life is going to be much different than our time on the island but that does not change how I feel about you, okay? And the fight does not matter anymore, we were both stressed and I would be more than happy to leave that fight on the island where it belongs. I love you, and that’s not going to change. And of course we have to adjust to our new, or well, old life again, but I want to do it with you by my side. We both live in the same city, so that won’t be a problem either, we’ll still be close.”

Boone smiled at that.

“I love you too.”

Jack put his arms around Boone again and the sat there quietly for a while until Boone broke the silence.

“Wait, will we even have our old places? We were gone for two years, basically thought to be dead.”

“I have a house. Had a house. But I don’t know what happened to it. And to be honest I don’t really want to go back there anyway. Too many bad memories. I’ll probably get a new place. A nice apartment somewhere close to the hospital, if I can go back to work there.”

“I was renting anyway so not really my own place but I do wonder what happened to my things. I want my laptop back,” Boone said and Jack started laughing. 

“I’m sure they were given to your mother. Not sure what she would have done with all your things but I cannot imagine she’d throw anything away.”

“Let’s hope for the best.”

They fell into silence again but this time Boone felt it was different, uncomfortable. He could sense that Jack wanted to say something.

“Okay, you’re tense. What do you want to say?”

Jack didn’t reply immediately and it got Boone worried. 

“Come on, you can tell me anything,” Boone assured and waited for Jack to say something.

“I just… Neither of us really have a place to go back to and I was wondering if maybe you would want to.. Look for a place? Together? I mean if you still want to stay in LA?”

Boone smiled at that. “I’d love to.”

“Really?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? We’ve been together literally every day for the last two and something years. It would be weird not having you around all the time. I’d go crazy,” Boone replied and felt happier about returning home. Now there was at least some certainty about the future.

They fell into a comfortable silence now, feeling no need to fill it with unnecessary words. They had each other, and whatever came next, they would get through it, just like they had for the last two years, together.


End file.
